blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Overview "The man commonly known as the "God of Death" who was ranked as an SS-class traitor by the Bureau, his peerless power is matched only by his evil ways, and the highest bounty in history has been placed on his head. He harbors an intense hatred for the Bureau, and has made it his goal to annihilate the organization. When the "God of Death" appears in the 13th Class Municipal District, "Kagutsuchi", everything begins." The main protagonist of BlazBlue, Ragna the Bloodedge is a basic, easy to learn character with simple but effective bread and butter combos. As a purely aggressive, rush-down character, Ragna has a distinct lack of projectiles or other zoning tools and needs to force his way up close to do any real damage. Because of this, he can often experience difficulty with characters that excel at zoning. He is certainly not without range, however. Utilizing his amazing 5B and 5C, Ragna has all the tools he needs to catch his opponent out and then immediately close the distance with Hell's Fang. Once Ragna gets in close quarters, his damage potential increases considerably, and even becomes borderline devastating if he enters his powered up state, Blood Kain... although such a move is not without it's risks. Ragna's health is one of the lowest of the cast at only 10000, but this is compensated for by his unique Drive ability, Soul Eater, which steals some of the opponent's life force during certain attacks. As such, a tenacious Ragna is awarded for his offense with precious vitality, while a Ragna without momentum is quick to fall at the hands of his opponent. After the Nu incident, Ragna let Noel come with him when they found that she and Jin are targeted for assasination. Powers and Abilities See here for movelist Ragna is one of the more powerful individuals in the world of Blazblue. Having been trained by Jubei, the strongest creature alive himself, Ragna possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down a squad of the NOL. Thanks to Rachel's vampire bite, Ragna has been giving incredible seithr powers. His elemental affinity is darkness. This comes in the form summoning parts of some kind of demonic creature to attack such as a pointed jaw and a wing. He also has the ability to transform his entire body into a creature of pure darkness to devastate his foes. His weapon of choice is the Soul Eater, a weapon capable of sucking the life out of its wielder's enemies with each strike and adding it to the user. The Soul Eater initially takes on the form of a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade. The weapon can change into a scythe-like weapon to effectively steal more energy from the foe. One of the main reasons Ragna is hunted down is because of his possession of the Azure Grimoire (alternatively called Blazblue), an incredibly powerful form of Aramgus sought out by many. Ragna uses this to enter a more powerful state known as Blood Kain, enveloping him in a dark aura that doubles his attack power at the cost of his life energy. Trivia *Ragna appears to be the Blazblue counterpart of Guilty Gear's Sol Badguy in due to their similar fighting styles, hidden powers and rivalry with a particular authority figure **A couple of concept art sketches depicted with clothing and hair color strikingly similar to Sol as well as a rectangular sword, further alluding to his 'predecessor'. **In a segment of the omake series, Teach Me, Miss Litch!!, Ragna points out about his rather low defense, to whom the titular character points out it isn't as bad as Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff's, whose defense is notoriously low. External links *BLAZBLUE ＠wiki ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ *ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ攻略 @ ウィキ Ragna the Bloodedge Thread Ragna Move and Combo list *Ragna the Bloodedge Move Data Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters